Letters
by Raine Coat
Summary: Bella is a 17 yr old high school student who writes letters to soldiers in Iraq. But what happens when someone actually answers her letter? What happens when that person is 23 yr old Edward Cullen. Read and find out...AH.M because of futre content.
1. Prologue

**Letters **

**Prologue**

**Edwards POV**

I remember, word for word, the letter that Bella sent to me that made me fall in love with her. Nothing was particularly different about it compared to the others but...something about it just...made everything click.

But before I get into that I should probably explain who I am. My name is Edward Cullen and I am 23 years old and am currently back home from fighting overseas in Iraq...and I'm in love with a 17 year old girl named Bella Swan.

Bella started writing me letters exactly two years and seven days ago while I was in Iraq. It's scary to think that just her words drew me in but they did, and I was soon hooked. Bella was my only reason for trying to survive there and now I finally get to meet her. Hopefully she'll want me the way I want her...

**Okay so tell me what you think. I know this prologue is a little rough but once the story gets going it will be a lot better I promise. **

**I need feedback though if I'm going to continue so please leave me reviews and thoughts!**


	2. Chapter I

**Letters**

**Chapter I - 2007**

**Edwards POV**

**B = Letter content**

_I = Thoughts_

* * *

_How the hell did I get myself into this! Writing letters to kids who are only writing to us because they have to, as a school assignment or something equally as stupid. It would be another thing if they did it on their own free will but, that is likely not the case...might as well get it over with I guess._

I turn over in my small bed and reach for the letter that I haven't bothered to open since I got it last week. I held the unopenedletter in my hand and just stare at it for a minute.

"You're gonna have to read it sometime, dude. It's not like any of us want to read them, they all say the same thing, but we promised we would and then more letters get in tomorrow night." Said a voice from above me. I look up and see Jasper Whitlock. Not only is he my bunk mate, but we have known each other for our entire lives. Not to mention he's also married to my little sister Alice.

"Yeah, I know but I am just not looking forward to it man." I replied. He just shrugged and jumped into his bunk. He could tell I wasn't in the mood to talk. I never really am anymore. With one final look at the envelope, I opened it, pulled out the letter, and started reading.

**Dear...whoever gets this,**_-nice._

**My name is Bella Swan and I'm 15. I live in a really sad excuse for a town called Forks**_-Forks?_** in Washington. State, not D.C. **

**Absolutely no one that lives here has even a speck of originality. Not even my only friend here, Angela. She's just like everyone else, you know the Abercrombie model wannabe, short-short wearing, gum-popping skanks that don't know The Ramones from The Misfits (not that they've ever even heard of them),**_- I definitely know the type! _**and that's just the girls! **

**The guys here are basically the same minus the short-shorts and gum. Oh, and they're also pigs who just want to get into you're panties (well, not yours since you are probably a man and don't wear panties, or do you?)**_-nope, no panties here. _**and will do anything to do just that. Every guy that I've ever met here has hit on me at least 14 times, and it's starting to piss me off. I mean really! How many times do I have to say, "Get the fuck away from me you cockless insect."**_-NICE!_** before they get the point?**

**On the bright side, I do know that not everyone is like that because I have a ton of other friends, that don't live in Forks obviously, that are completely awesome. **

**Anyway, you probably want to know why I didn't thank you for risking your life, blah, blah, blah, and it's because I'm sure that you hear it all the time and by now I'm pretty sure that you know we are all thankful so, I figured I'd send you this and you could at least get a laugh out of it if you don't respond. Which by the way I don't expect you to. **

**Yep, that's about it. You can respond if you want. **

**No pressure,**

**Isabella (Bella) Swan **

_Well, that was different._

* * *

**To say that I was stunned at the response I got for the prologue, would be the understatement of the year. I am completely thrilled. When I finally checked my e-mail I had 48 emails, filled with favorite authors, stories, alerts, and reviews! AHH, I'm so happy. **

**I really can't thank you enough, and I hope you will be continually as excited about this story as you are now. I won't disappoint!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.**


	3. Chapter II

**Letters**

**Chapter II**

**Bella's POV**

* * *

"I still can't get over how girly your room is babe. I mean, your just so...not girly, well I mean you are but not all the time. You know, come to think of it, you're never just one thing. Ever. You are always doing something that I would never expect you to do." Jake said while snapping another picture of me.

"Actually, I take that back. I always expect the unexpected when I'm around you. Move your hand a little to the left." I turned and gave him an annoyed look which, surprise surprise he took a picture of.

"I need my hand right where it is thank you." I said while continuing to type my research paper. "And my room is perfect for me. Pink, majestic and adorable in every way."

"Hey now, that wasn't criticism, just me thinking out load. You have to admit though, that no one after meeting you and hanging out with you would ever expect a room like this except maybe, four times a year when your feeling super girly." He said while moving to lay beside me on my bed. "Say cheese."

I tilted my head toward him and smiled. "Remind me again why I let you take so many pictures of me." I said as I shut my laptop, and rolled over onto my back.

"Because you don't want to kill my dreams?" He asked.

Jake, a.k.a my father's best friend's seventeen year old son, has this idea of a photo book about "The Abnormal Teenager". The abnormal teenager is me.

"I'm sorry but I still think it's kind of creepy that you want to take my picture all the time. I mean, you take pictures of me when I go to my punk-rock aerobics class!" I said. "When I go there, I'm in my short-shorts, leg-warmers, sweat bands, and your t-shirts!"

"Yeah, I might keep those for myself...you're beautiful." _Wow. That was a little creepy...and sweet?_

"I'm fifteen Jake, not to mention my father would kill you. Like, murder you. You know, click, BAM,' ahhhhh I'm dying!'" I said while dramatically clutching my chest and pretending to die. Complete with my tongue flopping out of my mouth.

"Yeah I know, I'm jk'ing. Well not about you being beautiful, but you get it."

"Yeppers." I said. At that moment my mother Renee walked in.

"Jacob, I think it's time that you take your leave." She said with a stern look on her slightly aged face.

Jake and I shared the same '_What the hell?'_ look, but he got up, hugged me, said 'bye' to my mom and left the room.

"You know, I don't know why you let that boy take pictures of you. Who knows what he's doing with them!"

"You know, I don't know why you have to be such a female dog to him all the time." I snapped. I'd get back handed if I would have actually called her a bitch.

She glared and said, "I will not have you talk to me like that! I only came in here to tell you that you have a letter." She tossed the letter onto my nightstand and turned on her heel and walked out of my room.

"You could have shut my door! Bitch." I said the last part under my breath. After I got up and shut my door, I climbed onto my bed and reached over to grab the letter. _I wonder who it's from?_

When I ripped the seal and pulled out the letter, I saw that it was on official United States Military stationary.

_Is this a reply letter from the one I sent a couple weeks ago? THEY ACTUALLY REPLY TO THEM!? _I started to read.

**Dear Bella,**

**The first thing I have to say is wow. Your letter was nothing like the ones I usually receive. The second thing I have to say is that I'm sorry you have to live in a place like that, but if it helps, I think that those gum-popping skanks are everywhere. **

**So, I really don't know what else to say other then your letter was hilarious and, that no, I don't wear panties. **_-Giggle. _

**I guess I'll tell you about me. My name is Edward Cullen and I'm 21 years old. I grew up in Chicago with my two siblings Alice and Emmet. I'm the middle child. I've been in the army now for a year and it's not fun. **_-Never thought it was. _**But, I've been told that I will be heading home in two year, so I'm hoping that won't fall through.**

**I don't really have much to say about myself so, if you don't mind, I'd like ask some questions about you.**_ -I don't mind. _

**1)If you don't like where you live then why are you there?**

**2)Who are you other friends and how do you get to see them?**

**3)What do you like to do in your spare time?**

**4)How did you come up with that genius line about "cockless insects"? **_-Holy shit, I forgot I wrote that!_

**5)What about Angela made you be her friends if she's just like the others? **_-Good question army man._

**Well, that's all I can think of to ask right now but, I really hope you answer this letter.**

**Hope to hear from you,**

**Edward Cullen.**

Oh, dear sir, I will most definitely answer your letter.

* * *

**Oh my god guys! I am speechless at the response you guys are having, I am so happy! Although I'm happy, I do want to apologize for the late update. I've been so busy lately that I didn't have time to update. Also, I want to say sorry for Bella. I was trying to channel what I was like when I was fifteen and I was a really lippy and sarcastic bitch so, I'm going to modify her a little in the future. So that's all...sort of. Gosh, I just can't believe how cool you all are! I could squeal! Anyway, review please!**


	4. Chapter III

**Letters**

**Chapter III**

**Edward's POV**

* * *

_Bella Swan._

_Why can't I get this girl off my mind? I've only talked to her through letters, for Christ's sake! I mean, don't get me wrong, letters are very personal but still._

I reached under my bed, which I'm currently laying on, and slip my hand along the floor until I felt the corner of the folded letter and grabbed it.

Don't judge me when I tell you this but, I brought the letter to my nose and inhaled deeply. It smells really good, and I mean that in a non creepy way. It just does. It smells like lemons, tangerines, and sugar cookies with this sexy woodsy undertone. It's amazing, and I'm becoming addicted. Quickly.

"Yeah, that's kind of weird Edward. Actually, that's a lie. It's really weird." Jasper said, while plopping down next to me causing the bed to bounce slightly.

"Shut up, man. Seriously, smell it and you'll understand." I said, sticking the letter under his nose. He made a face and drew back slightly before leaning in again and sniffing.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Dude, you're right! That smells fuck-awesome."

"I know!" I said while rolling my eyes and bringing the letter up to my nose and sniffing again.

"Anyway...I came for a reason. Well, two reasons. I talked to Alice and everyone today and they told me to tell you to call them and that they love you. Like always. You really do need to call them though. You haven't talked to them in months. They're worried." Jaz said, clapping my shoulder with his hand.

"I know." I said blankly.

"Whatever. The other thing I wanted to say was that you got a letter today that was specifically for you." He said, while pulling an envelope from his back pocket and tossing it on the bed next to me. "I figured I'd bring it to you." With that he turned and walked away.

I immediately turned the letter over to see who wrote it..._BELLA!_

I ripped the seal open and pulled it out.

**Dear Edward Cullen,**

**I am really happy that you actually replied to my letter. **_-How could I not reply to a letter like yours?_ **It was definitely a pleasant surprise. Anyway, I'm going to jump right into answering your questions!**

**1) I live in Forks because forced here by my father. See, I used to live in Phoenix Arizona with him, but after "The Incident", **_-Hmm._** he told me that I was moving to Forks to live with my mother Renee. Yeah, I just came home from school and see that all my things were packed up in the living room, ready for shipping. **_-Damn. _**That wasn't a fun time. -**_I bet not. _**Charlie, my dad, and I don't exactly talk anymore but, I still talk to his best friends son, who incidentally lives in La Push Washington.**

**2)My friends are...amazingly awesome and crazy. Totally lovable. Anyway, first there is the previously mentioned best friend's son. His name is Jacob Black. He's 17 and a total goof-ball. He'll do anything to make you laugh and he is always sweet. Also, he has this huge project for his photography class where he has to basically make a book of pictures telling a story and he decided to do it on me, so he is always taking pictures of me! Apparently I'm so cool and interesting that his whole class should know about me! **_-Well you certainly do sound cool and interesting. _

**Next, there is Cole Wilson. He is CRAZY. But not in a scary way. In a fun way. He's 18 and completely cute. He will just start dancing for no reason, and whenever he and Jake are in the same room he makes that noise that happens when you yell while moving your hand on and off your mouth because, Jake is Native American. Jake doesn't get upset though, so that's good.**

**Then we have Vive Henders. Pronounced Vivy with the "long I" sound. **_- Wow, I haven't heard that explanation of a vowel sound since elementary school!_** I know, kind of a mouthful but, it suits her well. She is my best girlfriend EVER. She's 15 too, and I'm excited because we're going to get our licenses at the same time! Anyway, she is amazing. Super friendly. Our relationship is kind of weird though because we have absolutely nothing in common with each other. She dresses in the same style all the time while I mix up my look everyday. She likes shiny new cars and I like the ugly rusted ones that look like a tank. Well, I guess we do have one thing in common. We both like top 40 music but, that's also where we differ again. While she sticks to top 40, I branch out. I love everything. Well...I can deal with my bleeding ears when my mom listens to country. **_-Good girl. I don't like country either._

**Anyway, there are a lot more but that would take forever!**

**3)In my spare time I like to work out, go to punk-rock aerobics, draw, write, play games, babysit, listen to music, read, go to really cool restaurants, watch roller derby games, go to concerts, sing, play guitar, play pranks on skanks, date, hang out with friends, go to pet shops and pet all the animals there. (Which reminds me to tell you that I have an Iguana named Bruce and a fluffy white cat named Fatty!) I like to read NYLON and HI-FRUCTOSE magazines, watch movies and go to gun ranges. You know, the usual! **_-The usual? Is she serious? And date?_

**4)Honestly it's a gift. Things like that just fall out of my mouth when I talk about those guys. Sometimes I just want to be like, "Shut up. I wear heels bigger than your dick." **_-Hahahahahahahaha._

**5)Angela. She kind of jumped at me to be her friend. I think being friends with me gives her a strange credibility if you get what I mean. I know that she probably talks about me behind my back though so it's not like we are best friends or anything. I don't invite her to my house or to go shopping with me.**

**I hope I answered everything up to your expectations! But, now I have some questions for you army man.**

**1)What's it like to be in the army?**

**2)What is your family like? Do you miss them?  
3)Why don't you wear panties? They're very comfortable and I know a lot of guys who wear them. **_-...That's interesting._

**4)What's your favorite song right now? (Mine is "A Little To The Left" by Whitestarr. Right now anyway.)**

**5)What do you look like? If you don't mind me asking.**

**6)What is your favorite movie of all time, forever, hands down?**

**Well, that's all that I can think of to ask so...yep! Thanks again for actually writing back, I can't believe you did!**

**Hoping that you're doing good, your soon to be 16 year old friend,**

**Bella Swan.**

_God, she's cute! I seriously can't wait for her next letter and I haven't even started my reply back yet!_

I reach over to grab a piece of stationary and a pen, and began to write to my friend Bella Swan.

* * *

**I really have to say that all of you are amazing! 84 reviews for three chapters! What a confidence boost, for real. I love you all. P.S. I really am trying to make my chapters longer, but it's turning out to be extremely hard for me for some reason. I will say, though, that I know for sure that chapters in Bella's point of view will mostly be longer than Edwards because 1) I know next to nothing about what happens when you're in the military other then the obvious. 2) I'm still developing what I want Edward to be like. Do I want him to immediately fall in love, or do I want him to be more on the careful side? Kind of confusing but I assure you that I will figure it out, and feel free to tell me what you think should happen. I hope you liked it! Review please!**

**Oh, before I forget. Did you think that the scent I described seemed appealing? Because if you did you can buy it from carnivalwax(dot)com. It's called "Sugarwitch" and I have it and it smells so good and my boyfriend goes crazy every time he smells it. (Lucky me ;) The only thing is that it's $90. BUT, it's completely worth it.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter IV

**Letters**

**Chapter IV**

**Bella's POV**

_I'm mad, really bad, but don't tell my mom and dad._

_Pucker up, kiss my butt cause I'm bloody fuckin' nuts_

_Hear the bass, skinny waist now lets copy Poker Face like_

_whoa, whoa oh oh oh whoa whoa._

_I'm mad really bad but don't tell my mom and dad._

_Pucker up, kiss a nun, 'cause it pays to be a slut..._

I turned up the volume on my Ipod as I ran down Main street to block out the sounds of the annoying boys honking their car horns at me and their cat calls. I don't know why I keep running my usual route. Especially because I know that the same thing happens every time I do. I know that what I'm wearing doesn't really help anything either but, I'm not going to sacrifice my comfort for anybody. I am wearing skin tight athletic short shorts and a sports bra. I've also heard that my hair gets the guys in a real spin. Who knew low sitting pig tails that rest just behind my ears would do that? I think part of me likes the attention. It just sucks that it's attention from people I don't want attention from.

I kept running until I reached the driveway of my small house. It's not the smallest house I've ever seen but it is not large by any means. It's a simple three bedroom house with one bathroom and a small front porch. (Obviously it has a kitchen and a living room.) As I was just about to walk past the mail box, I decided to check it. It had been about three days since I sent the last letter to Edward Cullen and I was already getting antsy to hear from him again.

I opened the lid and pulled out the stack of mail, and then jogged quickly into the house. Pulling off my earphones, I didn't realize that Renee was standing against the kitchen counter with the phone up to her ear.

"...She's been Charlie. She hasn't gotten in any trouble here in Forks. I'm very proud of her." She said with a warm smile on her face. She must have noticed that I walked in because she winked at me. I smiled back just as warmly. It's times like this that make me regret talking to her like she means nothing to me. I know that she does so much for me and I know that I take her for granted sometimes, but I'm trying to be better.

I lifted myself onto the counter beside her. She wrapped a thin arm around my shoulder while I looked through the mail and she listened to my father.

"I'm serious Charlie she's been absolutely wonderful around here. Don't get me wrong, we have our moments but what mother and daughter doesn't?....She just came in from a run, would you like to talk to her?"

I perked up a little when I heard this. I had one more piece of mail to look at but it could wait if my dad actually wanted to talk to me.

"...Oh, okay then. I guess we'll talk to you some other time...okay....I will. Bye." She hung up. She must have noticed that my eyes started to get glassy because she wrapped her arms around me while I cried silently into her shoulder. I may not talk to my dad much anymore but that doesn't mean that I don't want to, but it hurts to know that he doesn't.

"It's okay honey, he's just busy at the moment. I know he'll talk to you soon. Hey, why don't you call Vive and ask her if she wants to come over and spend the night so you have some girl time together? That sound good?" I have to say, it does but...

"Thanks mom but it's a school night and I have some homework and other things that I want to tonight. But thanks for asking. I'm just gonna go up to my room for a while." I said, while removing myself from her embrace and wiping the left over tears on my face.

I started walking up the stairs when she said, "Don't you want your letter?"

_Crap! I forgot all about that last piece of mail!_

"Yes please!" I said while walking toward her again, grabbing the letter and quickly turning and running up the stairs to my bedroom. After I closed my door, I leaped onto the bed and ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter.

**Dear Bella,**

**Wow, you're friends sound like they're a lot of fun to be around. But, I have to say that the Jake kid seems kind of weird with the picture thing. No offense. **_-why do people think that's so weird? _**I also want to say sorry about you and your father. What happened? (if you don't mind me asking.) I have to to say that I was extremely surprised to find out that you like working out in your spare time. Not many teenagers like doing that. By the way what is "Punk-rock aerobics"? **_-does he think he's being sneaky throwing in those extra questions? _**Anyway, I'll answer your questions now.**

**First, it's not fun being in the army. Your constantly worrying that something will go wrong and your taking direction all the time. **_-Yeah, I wouldn't deal well with that._** Also it can be awkward trying to get to know the other people if you don't know anyone. Luckily (I guess) I have my brother-in-law Jasper. He's married to my sister Alice.**

**Second, my family...their good. I don't really talk to them much. It seems that I've been detaching myself from them. Especially lately. They call all the time but, I can't really find it in me to want to talk to them. Of course I miss them but, I just can't talk to them.**

**Third, I don't wear panties because it's girl underwear and I am a man. Also, what guys do you know that wear panties? That kind of weirded me out. :) **_-I can't believe Army man made a smiley face._

**Fourth, "My Friends" by Red Hot Chili Peppers.**

**Fifth, well, I'm 6'3'', I have green eyes and I've been told that I have "bronze" colored hair. I guess I'm pretty muscular because of all the working out. I don't know, I feel weird describing myself. I'll just send you a picture of me next time around.**

**Sixth, I have no idea what my favorite movie of all time is. But, the movie that I can watch over and over again without ever getting tired of it is the original Sandlot. **

**Now that I've answered your questions, it's time to ask some questions of my own.**

**You mentioned a lot of things that you like to do in your spare time. Can you tell me a little more about them?**

**I know that you said that you listen to just about everything but, what do you think your favorite type of music is?**

**What do you look like? (it's only fair that I ask.)**

**What's your favorite book?**

**What have you been up to lately?**

**Well, that's about it. **

**I'll talk to you soon,**

**Edward.**

I have to admit. I squealed a little on the inside. I reached over into my school bag and pulled out a binder, paper, and a pen and began to write.

**You all are so amazing. I can't even comprehend it. All the support that I got from everyone was amazing and I'm feeling a lot better. To be honest, I have been for a while. I was actually going to update last week but then life happened and got in the way. But again, I want to say thank you so much for all the love and support I felt from you all. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Review?**

**OH! AND THE SONG THAT BELLA WAS LISTENING TO WHILE SHE WAS RUNNING WAS A PARODY OF THE KE$HA SONG TIK TOK. THE SONG IS by The Midnight Beast. Find it on YouTube. It's hilarious! **


	6. Chapter V

**Letters**

**Chapter V**

**Edward's POV**

"Drop and give me 50 Cullen. NOW!" Sergeant said forcefully in my face. I immediately dropped to the ground.

It's my own fault. I've been useless as of late. My heart isn't in anything anymore. I've basically completely quit talking to my family, including Jasper. He got tired of me constantly talking about Bella Swan and her letters. In my defense, I can't really help it. She's all I think about. A _fifteen_ year old _high school_ girl!

I'm constantly finding myselfwondering what she looks like, or how or what she's doing. I re-read he letters every night until I get a new one. It's honestly not healthy but, I can't seem to care.

After I finished the push-ups, I stood again, facing him.

"Alright Cullen, what's going on with you lately?" I froze. _What the hell am I supposed to say? Sorry sir, but I have a 15 year old girl that I write letters to that just won't get off my mind._ I don't think so.

"Just distracted lately sir!" I told him. His face turned red.

"DISTRACTED?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT CAN HAPPEN WHEN YOUR DISTRACTED! You, your team, or innocent civilians can get hurt when your _distracted!_

You know what, Just go Cullen, you're useless to me right now!" He screamed in my face.

"Yes sir." I turned and started walking toward my barrack. How embarrassing.

When I reached my cot/ bed I noticed a large manila envelope sitting neatly on my pillow. _Please be from Bella!_ I ran to my bed, and flipped the package over to see that it was from Bella. I immediately opened the letter that was inside and smiled when I saw her familiar handwriting.

**Dear Edward,**

**I really can't express how much it means to me that you keep writing to me. I really enjoy your letters.**_ -How could I not write back?_** By the way, did you think you were being sneaky asking those questions in the first portion of your letter? ;)**_ -Damn, she noticed. _**Anyhoo, if you're wondering what I've been up to lately, **_-Always._** It hasn't been a whole lot. Just going to school and doing my normal stuff. OH, I got my driving permit on the 7th of April! **_-She is so young._** I am really excited about that. My friends keep teasing me about never letting me drive them anywhere but, I'm a good driver...most of the time anyway :). But, yeah that's been about it. I'll go ahead and answer your questions in the order you asked them. (Even your little sneaky ones!) **

**First, the thing with my dad, Charlie, is complicated. I got into a little trouble back in Arizona. What happened was, that I was friends with this guy Kiwi. He's a total pot head. I personally don't use drugs but, I didn't really care that he used them. Anyway, one day he came over to my house to hang out like usual. Well, after he left, I found that he had left all of his weed in my room! **_-You shouldn't be hanging out with people like that anyway honey. _**So, as I was about to hide it, Charlie walks in and sees me with an eighth of weed in my hand. But, that wasn't even what got me in trouble. After I had explained everything to him, he was fine. He believed that it wasn't mine and everything but he called Kiwi to confirm. Kiwi is liar. He said that it was mine. So my dad grounded me. Needless to say, I was PISSED. So, the next day at school while he was in class, I snuck out of mine and busted up his car. I had grabbed a baseball bat out of the schools sports equipment closet. I smashed all of his windows, slashed his tires and spray painted "liar" onto his hood. **_-Ummmm. WOW. _**Now, don't go thinking I'm some psycho just because of that. I admit, that I may have over reacted, but I do not wish to take it back. Moving on! :)**

**Second, Punk-Rock Aerobics is exactly what it sounds like. Doing aerobics to punk music. You know, The Clash, The Ramones, Misfits, and so on. It's really fun. Vive and I go together every Thursday and after we go and get smoothies.**

**Third, some of the guys that I know that wear panties are as follows: Jake (only sometimes), this guy named Mango and this kid Marvin.**

**Fourth, I think that the drawing, working out and the aerobics is pretty clear already. But I like babysitting because I love kids...sometime. I love them when they're not drooling on me. Baby and Toddler spit is all thick and nasty and just ughh. I like going to restaurants because I tend to meet a lot of really cool people there. Plus, I like trying new foods and different drinks. Which, brings me to another thing that I feel strongly about. I HATE when people refuse to try something (to eat specifically). I mean really! If you don't like it, you never have to do/ eat it again!**_ - Good point._

**I love roller derby because, I mean, who doesn't like watching girls in short skirts in fishnet stockings beating the shit out each other!**_ -Again wow. Is she...? _**And before you ask, no I am not a lesbian but, I am not afraid to admit that I like looking at pretty women. Nothing to be ashamed about. **_-I agree. _**Concerts I think are the easiest to explain because I just love live music. I love that I can feel the drums and the bass in my chest and I love the connection I feel with everyone else there because I know that they love it too.**_ -She's amazing. I feel the same way. Always have. _**Dating. I like dating because I like meeting new people. Simple as that. If they don't turn out to be right for me dating wise, then I still usually make a good new friend. Lastly, are the gun ranges. I love guns. I love looking at them, I love the feel of them in my hands, and I love shooting them...on my terms though.**

**Fifth, that's really hard, but I have to say that my favorite type of music is Punk. I love the energy and I love the crowd that comes with the scene.**

**Sixth, my favorite book (as of right now) is Go Ask Alice. **_-Never heard of it...something to check out when I go home._

**Seventh, I've already answered that question ;).**

**Now, time for my questions.**

**When are coming home?**

**Have you been okay lately? I've been finding that I am getting increasingly worried about you now that I'm getting to know you.**

**Before you left, what were your favorite things to do when spending time alone?**

**How many girlfriends have you had through out your life?**

**What's you favorite song right this second?**

**If you were trapped on an island with nothing but sand and water, what would you do?**

**If I asked, would you want to meet me someday?**

**What do you think of the pictures? **_-Huh?_

**Well, that's all for now! I'll talk to you soon.**

**P.S.-In case you didn't look in the manila envelope, inside there are a few pictures of me and what I've been up to lately. On the back of each picture there is a description of what I was doing at the time. ALSO, Jake is the one that put the pictures in last minute so I have no idea which ones he picked. (I had written the stuff on the back when I first saw them.)**

**Love,**

**Bella Swan.**

She sent me pictures! Oh my god. I am actually nervous.

I placed the letter neatly on the right side of me while I grabbed for the pictures.

As I was pulling them out I closed my eyes first to keep the anticipation going longer. But then, I opened my eyes.

She is so beautiful. More beautiful then I could ever have imagined. Is she really only fifteen? She could easily pass for her early twenties.

I kept looking aver the pictures over and over until I remembered that she said that she had written on the back of them.

**Pic1- In this picture, I had just gotten home from school. I was feeling very relaxed and peaceful so, I pulled up a chair and decided to look out my window for a while. I was mostly looking at the birds and squirrels and the occasional cat and dog.**

**Pic2- I was reading Lolita outside on weekend and I guess I just fell asleep.**_ - You look so pretty when you sleep...wow that sounded creepy._

**Pic3- Laying out in the yard. Not much to say!**

**Pic4- I had just went home from a school dance and curled up in my bed...with a hula hoop? I do weird things :).**

**Pic5- In this picture I went to my favorite spot in this field kind of close to where I live. It's very relaxing there and I can just think you know?**

**Pic6- SPARKLERS!!!!! In this picture, I was waiting in line to get into a concert and this guy was giving out free sparklers! I was so freaking happy I could have wet myself!**

**Pic7- I both love and hate this picture. Love: I love that I actually have a picture of me shooting. Hate: It looks like I'm scared! I was scratching my nose with my sleeve!**

**Pic8- This was at a friends sweet 16 birthday party. It was fun.**

She is so just...perfect. And I thought I had her on my mind before...

**A/N: Ya'll are fucking amazing! I love every last one of you!!! Oh and the reason I didn't describe the pictures, is because I wanted ya'll to see them. Go to my letters tumble. Go to rainecoat(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**Then, click on the picture and there will be a slide show in order of how I listed them.**

**Once again, AMAZING!!!!!! Please review and tell me what you think.**

**OH an I do realize that these pictures are not of the same girl, but for the sake of the story lets pretend they are!**


	7. Chapter VI

**Letters**

**Chapter VI**

**Bella's POV**

"Well Hello, what can I do for you?" Asked the man behind the counter. He was sporting a leather jacket, worn cut-off jean shorts and a comb-over. _Hot. _

"I'm here to apply for a job. Can I have an application?" I asked sweetly while batting my eyelashes a little.

"No need honey, you're hired." I could feel my eyes widening.

"Just like that?" I asked.

"Yep. Just like that. Now tell Joe your name, age, and the days and hours you wanna work." _Wow...this is extremely convenient._

"Bella Swan. 16. I can work Friday nights, and anytime on Saturdays and Sundays." _Oh shit, maybe I should have left Friday nights open._

"Excellent. Well looks like I only need you Saturdays and Sundays from 11am- 5pm. Does that sound okay?" I smiled at him and nodded my head enthusiastically.

"That's completely perfect. Is there any kind of uniform I need to worry about?" I inquired.

"Nope. Just come as you are sweetie." Joe said, winking at me.

"Thank you so much. I'll see you on Saturday!"

I turned away from the counter and stared walking toward the heavy wood doors. When I was about half way there, the intercom came on and Joe's voice flooded through.

"Attention ALL Dirty Couch Music and Lit employees! Please turn your attention toward the girl in the navy skirt, white pumps, little white cardigan, pearls, and pigtails. _Oh shit that's me!_ I froze and slowly turned around. Not only were the employee's staring at me but also the customers.

I smiled sheepishly as the announcement went on.

"This lovely lady is Bella. Please welcome her as she is the newest employee." With that, the announcement ceased. _Oh god, my cheeks are probably so pink right now!_

Two things then happened.

One, the customers all resumed looking through various books, music, t-shirts and other merchandise.

Two, a guy, an **extremely** cute guy,started walking toward me with a warm smile on his tanned faced. I smiled back at him. _Oh my god Bella! Think cute, think fun, think flirty! _

"Hey, I'm Paul. It's nice to meet you, Bella. When are you going be working?" He inquired when he was finally standing in front of me.

"It's nice to meet you too Paul. I'll be working Saturday and Sunday from 11am – 5pm." I said.

His face lit up when I told him this information.

"I work then too! I-" He was cut off when his name was called from the back of the store. He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Well, I have to go now but I'll see you this Saturday. Can I maybe get your number? He asked with a hopeful smile. I decided to turn on the charm.

I smiled flirtatiously and replied.

"Sure. Let me see your phone." I winked at him when he handed me his phone. I quickly punched my number in and handed his phone back to him. I didn't wait for his reply as I turned toward the exit and walked out the door, my peep-toe heels clacking on the pavement as I went.

As I kept walking toward the corner where I parked my car, I thought about the store that I was now employed at.

It's a decently large store but not large enough that it makes it feel cold and unwelcoming. In fact, it's the exact opposite. When you walk through the heavy wooden doors of DCML, you immediately see that it is split into two sections.

The first section you see is for music. To the left of the store you see rows and rows of music racks lining the walls and fill in the middle with not much room to weave through them. The types of music are labeled only by a long and thin piece of white plastic with chicken scratch handwriting identifying the genre and then with another piece of plastic that has the letter that the bands name starts with. Underneath the racks are shelves filled and overflowing with posters of movies, music, and other things.

On the walls above the racks, there are band t-shirts and tank tops all over.

On the right side of the store you see the glass counter which double as display cases, showing buttons, patches, popular and local music magazines and shirts with the stores logo on them.

The second part of the shop, located in the back part, is dedicated to books. All types of books sitting on book cases that stretch all the way to the ceiling with the rolling ladders attached to them. Each case has the genre of books written on the side of them.

_I've been here so many times, I don't need to look at any of the labels to know where to find things. _I thought as I climbed into the drivers seat. I turned on my iPod and switched it to shuffle and began my long drive back to Forks from Seattle. _I must say that I am quite pleased with the songs my ipizzle is playing right now._

_Nothing In This World – Paris Hilton_

_Beautifully – Jay Brannan_

_Signs – Snoop Dogg_

_Jennifer – The District_

_Change (In the House Of Flies) [Acoustic] - Deftones**_

* * *

When I finally arrived home it was just getting dark outside and I saw my mom sitting in the living room watching some lame TV show.

"Hey mama." I said as I dropped my bag on the floor next to the entertainment center.

"Hi. Did you get the job sweetie?" She asked nicely. I smiled and replied.

"Yeah, I start this Saturday and I only have to work weekends from 11am to 5pm!" I told her excitedly.

She smiled but tuned me out once her show was back on. I rolled my eyes at her and made my way upstairs, barely noticing the stack of mail on the table beside the couch.

I immediately changed out of my clothes and into some pajamas and collapsed onto bed, completely exhausted. As I was falling asleep, I felt my phone start to vibrate. I reached over, grabbed it, and flipped it open.

_Can't wait to see you tomorrow. ;) - Paul_

* * *

**Ooooh, looks like Edward might have some competition. Now... *hides behind corner, anticipating an attack of some sort.***

**I know that it's taken me FOREVER to update, and there wasn't a letter in this on and it's short. BUT, I figured a short one was better than none.**

**I know you probably don't care but I'm going to tell you why I haven't updated in sooo long.**

**Reason one: My summer has been so fucking busy, I've barely slept.**

**Reason two: Summer Gym.**

**Reason three: My new boyfriend has been...distracting me.**

**Luckily, I only have two more days of Summer Gym to deal with so I SHOULD be updating more. OH! And there WILL be a letter in the next Chapter!**

_**VERY IMPORTANT!: What time are you mostly on Fanfiction? Answer in a review please!**_


End file.
